


Help

by cloudychloeee



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudychloeee/pseuds/cloudychloeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo asks Shige for help in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Kato Shigeaki and Nishikido Ryo is an unlikely couple, everyone in school knows that. Shige is known as a nerd and Ryo is the cool guy, always out partying and enjoying life in general. So it came as a surprise when the untouchable, cool and Sexy Osakan approached the silent, nerdy Kato. And from then, they’ve been together. Of course, Ryo still parties and enjoys life but now, he is a more mature man, more responsible and most of the people attribute it to his relationship with Shige.

  
It’s a normal day, gossip girls loitering around the normal hang-out spot of the famous or infamous couple, whichever suits you. They’re always looking for ways to break the couple up. Either they want Nishikido Ryo to themselves or the hot nerd, Kato Shigeaki, to notice them since all that Shige seems to notice is Ryo. The couple arrived at the spot, looking not coupley like always. They always bring food to school because they didn’t like the noise in the cafeteria.

  
“Shige. I need help.” Ryo suddenly spoke up.

  
“For what?” Shige asked.

  
“School. I’m failing and my parents got mad at me last night.” Ryo, almost pouting, said this.

  
“Failing? But I always thought you’re okay with your studies because you never asked me for help except now.”

  
“I never ask for help because I’m shy. This took a lot of courage to ask, okay!” A blushing Ryo answered.

  
“Okay, I will help you. Just, next time, don’t hesitate to ask. Your pride is hurting your grades.” Shige said while smiling beautifully.

  
“I know that now. Arigatou.” Ryo then proceeded to hug Shige suddenly, without preamble.

  
They stayed like that for the entirety of the break.


End file.
